Unifying Bond
by auropk217
Summary: Includes Despair, Fighting, Swearing, Nothing heavy... it is Calumon Culumon centred but a bit of MtG in there too (MtG iz Magic the Gathering) [R&R, my first fic]
1. Prelude

Matt, or Legacy as he had been called for the last 11 years, since he was 4, even by his parents, sat at his computer in his underground bunker, he was a Council member in the organization PHX, aimed at promoting the card game Magic: the Gathering, and destroying things against it. He was typing a large article for the PHX magazine, and had been working on it since 3:00am, it was 6:23pm. Legacy very rarely got decent sleep, his idea of a good sleep pattern was to wake for 36 hours then sleep for 12, but more sleep was necessary if he was entering a Magic tournament, like the Worlds that he had very nearly won last year.  
Ahhh... Worlds last year, he thought, what a memory: getting up to the Finals and then being beaten by Lewis, another member of PHX. He had been playing Cunning Tog, running 4 Undermine main deck in place of 4 counterspells, Lewis, or Ghost as he had become known, had won with a Blue/Green madness deck, it had a better matchup, it was rather funny, Legacy thought, that from the semi-finals up the only people remaining in the tournament were in PHX.  
Legacy turned the music up on his computer, Limp Bizkit - Break Stuff, he began to type again, the article was against YuGiOh Chibis, the young Children versions of the YuGiOh characters, Legacy was fronted with an error, "Goddamn it! If that bitch doesn't stop it I'ma get mighty pissed!" He exclaimed, knowing that his sister, Caroline, was in CPL, the Chibi Protection League, along with Ricki egacy's previous best friend, Aiden.  
Legacy removed the error and readded his sister to the firewall's shitlist, "She shouldn't be getting past this in a hurry!" He started typing what had been lost again, his sister often boycotted his documents, she didn't know where the bunker was, but she knew the IP of the computer. He couldn't understand why the CPL were so obsessed with removing people's rights to an opinion. He spat, "Terrorists!" He muttered.  
He finished up the document and checked his watch, 6:32pm. He sent it to Azzie, the leader of PHX, Legacy knew Azzie's secret, and although he wouldn't reveal it, he hoped that one day someone did, the truth was that Azzie liked Pikachu, but liked was an understatement, Azzie used to have a massive Portal dedicated to Pikachu, and had spent more money on Pikachu merchandise than anyone. Legacy and Azzie disagreed on many things, and this was one of them: Why should Azzie be allowed to like Pikachu when the others were restricted to hating Anime? Not that Legacy cared for Anime, he just saw it as an injustice, plus he wanted to be the leader of PHX, it was obvious!  
"FILE SENT!" The screen flashed. Legacy presed Shut Down on the GNOME toolbar, Legacy was running Linux for a reason, it was the belief of himself, and many other members of PHX, that Microsoft had installed a lot of Spyware in Windows XP. This would mean that they could see anything that Legacy typed. Even Azzie was running Linux because as a whole, the clan deemed Windows XP unsafe, so any computers which would dial into the PHX server had to run a non-Microsoft O/S. 

Legacy walked out of his bunker, actually more of a hole in the ground with a patch of fake grass on a trapdoor over it, which he could open with his remote. He pocketed the remote after closing the trapdoor, and spat. "Shit!" He whispered, tensely, as a bunch of people in black tops came towards him, he counted, one... two... three! Three males, each of them about 16.  
One of them ran towards him, "This is for tha Chibis, Bitch!" With that he threw a kick at Legacy, which he easily deflected with his hand, and set the youth rolling onto the floor, Legacy jumped up, and booted another one in the face, sending him reeling backwards into the other, the three thugs ran off, realizing they had no chance against him.

"Fuck CPL!" Legacy heard Azzie's voice behind him, "Nice fighting, where'd you pick that up? Anyways wanna come to the crib? We got some shit to do, y'know, playtesting for GP - Birmingham!"  
Legacy just remembered: Grand Prix - Birmingham, how could he have been so dumb as to forget it? It was the biggest tournament going to happen in the UK that year, the year was 2004, and Legacy knew that as Worlds was coming up, the Grand Prix would be a good place to scope out the current Pro metagame: the current favourite decks.  
"Yea aight then! I need to test my new creation, might be worth running, it runs Wake with Ambassador Laquatus as well as Decree of Justice, basically, even if they have loads of damage hate or life gain, I can just mill them to death!"  
Legacy and Azzie walked over to Azzie's 'Crib', it was actually a rundown warehouse that PHX had bought with their prize money from last year's tournaments. They stepped inside, the door groaned as they pushed it open, inside were Lewis, Hailie, Duke and Rob.  
"Aight?" Asked Legacy.  
"Yea we cool" Replied Rob, who was mutilating Duke with his Zombie Bidding deck, Duke was running Soldiers, which have a notorious matchup against Zombies.  
"Got an Exalted, Legacy?" Requested Hailie.  
Legacy reached into his backpack and pulled out a folder, which was thicker near the edges than at the spine. He pulled out a card, "Your late birthday present." He teased, and passed her the Exalted Angel, he could never let anyone know, but she was his idol. She was a fit girl, who played Magic, who was good at Magic, and who was popular... but most of all, she hated Chibis more than he did, and that's a lot of hate.  
"Thanks," she blushed, and for a second Legacy thought that she winked at him, but he was sure it was just his eyes decieving him. They had known each other for a long time, since Hailie had lived next door to Legacy back when he was called Matt, and when he moved, she happened to move next door to him again.

Later, Legacy looked outside, it was dark, Shit! He thought, he quickly ran home, checking his watch when he got to the door, he laughed pitifully, he didn't have a clue how he would explain this to his dad, it was past 3:00am.  
Luckily his parents were asleep, his dad on the sofa with beer cans all around him, and the ashtray next to him, and his mum with the TV controller in her hand. The TV was on, SkyMovies+, Legacy shrugged and walked upstairs.  
He soon kipped off, knowing that there was no school for another 5 weeks, so he didn't have to get up early in the morning, well he was right about that, or he would've been.

Legacy awoke sharply, he had felt something small rub against him, he had no reason to think that anything had, because his room door was locked, but he got his torch anyway, he shone it all over the room, the window was open, it must've just been the wind, he closed the window, and snuck back into bed, the clock shone bright green light: 4:52am.  
He dreamed about snowboarding with girls, but his dream was interrupted with visions of a small white creature, purple-tipped, he thought it was just another dumb thing he had dreamed up, but he didn't forget it in the morning. Legacy was so fascinated by the creature he had dreamed about that he created a Magic card for it:

------------------------------------------------  
XYZ (Dont have a name)  
2+W+W  
Creature - Cute Legend  
2/3

When XYZ comes into play, remove any number of permanents from the game you control, put that many Cute counters on XYZ. Whenever damage is dealt to XYZ, you may remove a Cute counter from it and prevent that damage.  
------------------------------------------------

It wasn't like him to have a cute little furry thing on his mind, usually he had Magic the Gathering on his mind, he was afterall, almost the WORLD CHAMPION, and a seriously respected member of the essentialMagic community.  
Even when he was playtesting his deck on Magic Online later, he was daydreaming about the creature, it had turned into a very sudden obsession with him, extremely sudden. Then he remembered, he had definately seen this creature before, that was it, it was on his sister's dartboard, dare he ask his sister what the creature was?  
Caroline popped her head through the door, "Have you stolen me Chocolate Cake?" She roared at him... "No Caroline, but I do have a question!"  
"Noo one who hate the chibis askin' me no questions!"  
"It's about your dartboard!"  
"Me said... What about me dartboard?" She grinned menacingly.  
"Who is that, on it?"  
"That be dumb Digimon, Calumon!" She yelled at this point "He be da Chibi enemy, cos he not actually cute, he be fat and ugly!" And with that, she stomped upstairs.  
"She can talk" Murmured Legacy, grinning. "Calumon, eh?"

He logged onto the Internet in his bunker, he didn't dial the PHX server, which would normally have been a macro in his mind, he searched for Calumon:

------------------------------------------------  
Found: 21 Documents relating to calumon  
.LIST 10 out of 21  
1/ Calumon Should Die  
  
2/Kill Calumon  
  
3/I never hated something so much before...  
...  
4/Calumon is Real  
  
------------------------------------------------

He didn't even let it load any further, he clicked on #4. A picture of Calumon popped up, this was the creature he was thinking about, how could he care? It was just some anime creature. Then something beeped in his pocket, he pulled out his pager, it wasn't doing anything! He saw a red light flashing in his pocket.  
He pulled something out of his pocket, a black item, it was almost circular, had a screen on it and about nine buttons, the screen said, "FOLLOW THE RUBY LIGHT!"  
Legacy was shocked, he had never owned one of these before, never mind that, he had never seen one of these before, hell, he didn't know what it was, but he knew it was meant for him, that was obvious. The item bleeped again, he switched off the computer, taking with him a printout about Calumon, he jammed the print in his pocket, took out the remote and closed the trapdoor. He ran in the direction the 'Ruby Light' pointed him.  
He came to a very strange sight, I must be dreaming, he thought. But then he saw it, little Calumon, he had never felt so bonded with anything, Calumon was lying down and not moving, he didn't look asleep but he couldn't be...  
Legacy picked the little thing up, Calumon was almost weightless, he stirred though, he was alive! He had a very high voice, "Hi! Who are you?"  
Legacy responded, "Me? Legacy, and I already know who you are!"  
Calumon looked like he was about to cry, "How come?"  
"Don't be upset, I just looked you up on the Internet!"  
"Have you come to take me away?"  
"Take you where? You and I were..." He didn't know what he was saying, conversing with this Digimon was strictly against PHX rules, What PHX don't know, can't hurt them, he thought.  
"We were what?" Calumon sounded curious.  
"Nevermind."  
The black item was bleeping, the screen was bringing up a complex message:

------------------------------------------------  
You were destined to be together, Calumon is your partner, for many weeks he has wondered aimlessly, let him take example in what you do!  
------------------------------------------------

Legacy thought, What I do? All I do is play magic all day, how would that help him? He would just get bored out of his mind!  
Calumon chipped in, "Wanna play?"  
"Play what?" The message had struck him, and he sounded cold.  
Calumon looked upset again, but Legacy stroked him, "I'm sorry, my bad attitude took over, how about we eat?"  
"Yaaaaaay!"  
"Not so loud!"  
"Why not?"  
"Hard story, but to make a long thing short, I don't want anyone knowing about this yet."  
"Oh, play secrets!"  
"Yea, that's it!"  
And with that, Legacy walked with Calumon towards the town centre, both of them famished, both of them happy. But Legacy knew things couldn't remain this way, or he would be shunned by all: CPL, PHX, goddamn him, he thought, but he couldn't bear to part with Calumon.


	2. Destiny Strikes

Legacy took Calumon, who was now happily asleep on his DoubleTown hat, imported from Germany, out into the clearings near the town, where he pondered, How am I going to explain this to Azzie? He wont accept me being befriended or partnered up with a Digimon, a powerful surge took over his mind, it was almost a darkness: You don't need Azzie, or the PHX, you don't need Magic!  
This, Legacy thought, was enough! His whole life was Magic, the PHX had helped him achieve his pro-status, and he didn't even know why he cared for the little Digimon, but he knew that he did, and he cared for 'it' far too much. He picked up his cellphone and dialled a number, "Hello, is this Prido's Pizza?" He asked, almost gloomily, "I'll have a Vegetarian pizza and some creampuffs on the side," He muttered into the phone, "Deliver... NO, not to my house! I'll pick them up."  
Legacy walked down the streets, he bought a T-Shirt on the way, and changed into it, it was a Nike T, green with yellow stripes. He had bought it so as not to be recognized, but how would anyone else recognize him when he didn't recognize himself, not in mind anyway. He stopped off at the pizza place to collect his pizza. "That's a cute little doll you've got there," The pizza woman prodded Calumon, who started to cry! The pizza woman quickly gave him his pizza and shoved him away, Calumon stopped crying outside, "Why did she poke me? It hurts!"  
"She thought you were a toy!"  
"Did she want to play with me?"  
"NO!"  
"Awww... why is everybody so mean around here?"  
"They're not, well... yes they are, but they didn't mean to hurt you, older people don't understand Digimon."  
"Oh, we should tell them, then they will be happy!"  
"No, they would send you to Science, and that's not a 'happy' place to be!"  
An elderly man walked by and eyed Legacy weirdly, as if he were dirt. "Please, talk to me when we get home." And with that he pressed on. He eyed the pizza, he wasn't vegetarian, but he knew that Calumon probably would be, it was as if he sensed it. He seemed to understand Calumon in a way that was difficult for even him to comprehend; the annoying bit for him was that Calumon couldn't be seen with him by any of PHX, so he would have to choose between his Digimon partner, and his Magic the Gathering life.  
A few weeks ago, this would've been an easy choice, but not now, even though he had only known Calumon for a few minutes, he already felt a burning wish inside him to know more about the little Digimon, and to spend time with him. It was a crazy friendship, because all Calumon seemed interested in was playing and adventure, and he knew Calumon could never come to GP - Birmingham with him, Calumon would be bored out of his mind!  
  
Legacy got to his front door, he crept in, his mom and dad were obviously out. He snuck upstairs and put his bag and Calumon on the bed. The cover was a PHX cover, with a gold serpentine dragon on it, and many magic cards surrounding it, one of them being Legacy's favorite card: Absorb. Calumon walked right over to absorb, and exclaimed, "This one looks nice!"  
Legacy laughed, "That one has won me many tournaments!"  
"What's a ornament?"  
"A tournament, you've seen card game players?"  
"Yes, they usually throw rocks at me, and call me a dumb rat!" Calumon's ears folded down, and a deep sorrow that Legacy would never have known could exist in such a happy creature crept over Calumon's expression and posture.  
"Never mind them, they're the bad players, I am one of the good players, we go to tournaments, it's where we can spend time playing with the other good players, and enjoy ourselves."  
"How do you play?"  
Legacy never knew that Calumon had concentration, but he seemed to be enjoying it, Legacy showed him the ropes of Magic, and even let Calumon win a couple, but just when he was starting to think it natural, the phone rang.  
"Calumon, I want you to be quiet while I talk, I am not going to be talking to you as long as the white thing is next to my ear, I will be talking to another Magic player."  
"OK!" Calumon responded, and went to look at his Magic cards that Legacy had given him.  
Legacy picked up the phone, "Fuck dude!" Came a voice, Azzie!  
"What?"  
"Rob's mom said you were talking to your hat, or a white blob on top of it in town, are you trying to wreck our reputation?"  
"No, I..."  
"Anyways we're playtesting, come and join!"  
"Can't, I'm... er... grounded"  
"Shit!"  
"Anyways I'm playtesting here!" Legacy knew that Azzie would think he meant on Magic Online, and he wasn't lying, after all, he was playing against Calumon.  
"OK dude but just playtest soon, GP coming up!"  
"Sure, seeya!" Legacy put the phone down.  
Calumon read aloud, "You may rem... rum... rom... romove... a blue card in your had from the game in... insteed of payig Misdirocshin's mana cost."  
"You can read?"  
"I didn't think so but I can!" Calumon smiled and his ears extended to their full size.  
Legacy thought... this Digimon is similar to how he is portrayed on TV, but there are certainly differences. Like this one can concentrate, read, but still looks just as overcute, Legacy couldn't fault Calumon, he was like the little brother he never had.  
They played many a game of Magic that night, Calumon got tired around 11:00pm, and Legacy put him in a pillowcase to sleep. Legacy went on the Internet to search for details on GP - Birmingham. He printed them off, muffling the sound of the printer so the Digimon could sleep, and then he went to bed, switching the light off.  
  
Legacy awoke peacefully for the first time since he was five, since then he had always woken up to a virus warning on his computer, or his cell ringing, or someone shouting at him, or just because of a Nightmare or weird dream. He had dreamed of Calumon and him both going into GP - Birmingham, the thought made him laugh, Calumon was already awake, and he seemed to be reading the printouts.  
"Hi!" Calumon exclaimed, "I thought you would never stop playing dead!"  
"Calumon, I have to sleep every night, I'm afraid to tell you!"  
Calumon floated down from the desk, using his ears to glide his body smoothely onto the bed, he sat down next to Legacy. Legacy admired the brilliance and agility of the Digimon's movements, he could tell, himself, that he was very much obsessed with Calumon. Calumon passed the documents to Legacy, "What do they mean?"  
Legacy didn't know how to put it for the Digimon to understand, but then he remembered, Calumon had understood Magic, apart from the stack, but no one understands the stack the first time they play. "This is about a very big time when the Magic players get together and play lots of Magic!"  
"Are we going?"  
"Well..." Legacy didn't want to disappoint Calumon, "If you want to!"  
"Yaaaay!" Calumon's eyes glistened with excitement.  
"But we will have to practice more..." Legacy trailed off, he realized what he had just let himself in for, this would mean getting Calumon there, in Azzie's car, without Azzie noticing, then getting the judges to allow Calumon to participate. But Legacy was determined not to let the little creature down.  
The phone rang.  
"Legacy, your mother and I will be going out all day today! And please don't lock your door, I was trying to get in!"  
Legacy replied, "Fine dad," and put the phone down.  
He turned on the radio, loud!  
"Awwww..." Calumon's ears suddenly shrunk, Legacy quickly turned the music down, "Sorry... forgot!"  
The Digimon looked happy again, "Wanna play?"  
"Magic... yes, there's not much else we can play in here!"  
"That's what I mean, silly, I'm not a baby!"  
Legacy picked up the decks, he gave Calumon the U/G Madness and himself the Mind's Desire.  
"OK Calumon, there are two types of Magic at the tournaments, they have the same rules, but use different sets of cards."  
He then went on to explain set symbols and rarities, and that the tournament would have a first day of Type II and a second day of Extended, but that only the people who did really well would go onto Day 2, he told Calumon not to be disheartened if he didn't get into Day 2, very few got there on the first day. Then there was a knock at the door.  
"Hide Calumon!" Legacy whispered sharply.  
Calumon hid in the closet.  
Legacy opened the bedroom door.  
  
"SUP?!"  
"Azzie what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Dude," Azzie sais, as he, Rob and Lewis walked in. "What's your problem? Your parents are out!"  
"OK." Legacy told himself to calm down in his mind. "Soz, ya just startled me."  
Azzie looked at the cards on the floor, "Playtesting Extended? You're the King at Extended, there'll be no-one as good as you there... why playtest it?"  
"I'm playtesting against U/G, it's a bad matchup for my build and I want to know how to strengthen my deck!"  
There was a rumbling in the closet. Azzie stared at it.  
"Fuckin' clothes keep falling down." Legacy stared at the closet and willed Calumon not to move.  
Azzie switched on the radio and put in his Nas CD, The Lost Tapes. He then proceeded to turn it to full volume.  
"That hurts my ears!" Came from the closet.  
"SHIT!"  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LEGACY?" Yelled Rob, over Nas.  
Legacy quickly turned the music down.  
"That was... erm... shit... I think it was a voice in my closet!"  
"Is that a CHIBI Legacy?" Lewis laughed.  
"This is no laughing matter," Azzie retorted, annoyed.  
Azzie yanked the closet door open, but saw nothing but clothes, he ruffled them about but saw nothing.  
"Dude what's hiding in here?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Dude don't lie to me!"  
"What you think: I have a Digimon in there?" Legacy laughed weakly.  
Azzie picked up the stereo, put in Limp Bizkit - Significant Other, and played it straight into the closet, out flied a very scared Calumon.  
Rob shrieked like a girl, "WHAT IS THAT?" Azzie boomed.  
Calumon flew to Legacy, "Make them stop!"  
"OK Dudes, Witness the Power, all a y'all better leave now, I'll sort this out."  
"Fuck that, I'ma kill that thing!"  
"I SAID LEAVE!" Legacy yelled, over the music. "Calumon go downstairs!"  
"OK, but be care..."  
"GO!"  
Calumon walked down the stairs, crying.  
"What the fuck is that about?"  
"THAT happens to be my secret to playtesting!"  
"It's a Digimon..."  
Lewis bounded down the stairs, but Legacy flew a kick into the back of his legs, sending him out of the open door.  
"Who next? Don't mess with me!"  
Azzie laughed, "What you gon do? Bring the Digimon to GP Brum?"  
"Maybe"  
  
Azzie and Rob walked out of the door, laughing, "I'll kill you bitch!" Rob yelled at Calumon.  
Legacy went down to comfort the poor Digimon, who was shaking with dread and fear. "I thought they were going to hurt me."  
"They certainly won't if I'm around. Poor thing."  
Legacy sat with Calumon on the couch, watching TV for a while. "No one will be my friend when they hear about this." Legacy groaned.  
"I'll be your friend, neither of us have many in this world!"  
"Thanks." Legacy replied to the Digimon, Calumon didn't care about what Legacy did, as long as he was nice to him, Calumon was perfect.


	3. Out with the old and in with the new

Legacy knew that he and Calumon were no longer safe, he logged onto PHXadmin, he had already been removed, he felt annoyed but tried to put on a happy front for Calumon's benefit... he wouldn't want to dishearten the little creature.  
  
Legacy took Calumon back upstairs, "Calumon", he said, with a straight face that surely meant business, "What is your stance on revenge?". "Huh?" "Those people were very mean to you, shall we beat them at Magic at GP Brum?" "Yaaaaaay! So can you teach me to be really good?" "Yes, I can!"  
  
Legacy went to sleep slowly that night, Calumon was curled up on the end of his bed, Legacy returned to his thought from earlier, Calumon was like the little brother that he never had. Calumon was like the friend he had always wished for. Calumon was proof that Anime characters were not all bad.  
  
Legacy still hated the Chibis, their lives were pointless, they seemed to just mess around and try to kill each other, the very sort of meaningless existance that Calumon's entire mindset seemed to oppose. Calumon was a Digimon, but he had needs and feelings as well as anyone else did, but no one was giving Calumon what he needed, until now.  
  
Calumon was overemotional and immature on one hand, but loyal and fairly intelligent on the other. People underestimated him, the thing was, Legacy had taken weeks to properly understand the basics of Magic, Calumon had picked it up in hours. And as for the fact that he was only data, a common argument for Anti-Digimon campaigns... What is data? Data was defined as an information storage, and DNA was an information storage... so were humans also only data?  
  
Legacy finally got to sleep at about 1am... he dreamed about Calumon being attacked by Rob in a chasm, and falling, but he didn't see the end of the dream, because a cheerful face woke him up in the morning, it was Calumon! "HI!"  
  
Legacy got up, it was 8am, fairly reasonable, he didn't want Calumon to get bored, he decided to give Calumon a break from Magic and took him to a close-by soccer field. Calumon seemed extremely interested in the soccer magazines that had been in Legacy's room, so surely he would like the real thing, well he didn't like it, he loved it.  
  
First Legacy showed him some cool tricks to get him interested, then he let Calumon take some shots at him in goal, letting most of them in, of course. After this he explained some of the rules of soccer to Calumon, who seemed fascinated by the constant flow of interesting information which Legacy could give him.  
  
Legacy also got Calumon to pass to him, and off of the dodgy pass he made a spectacular goal and congratulated Calumon, saying it wouldn't have worked without him! At lunch Legacy bought them both cream puffs and Coca Cola, and found it funny when Calumon struggled to drink from the buttle at first, but helped him keep it steady so that he could drink it! "Wow! This drink is so nice! Maybe this world's not so bad after all!" "Maybe it's not, Calumon, maybe it's not!" "There are some mean people around" "'Tis true!"  
  
They looked at each other, each sensing the other's feelings about the other. Calumon sensing Legacy's affinity and care for him, and Legacy feeling Calumon's friendship, loyalty and respect for him. Both knew that the other would never let them down if they could help it, for Calumon had seen Legacy take on his former friends to help him, and Legacy had heard Calumon's words: "Just be careful" he was going to say, when Legacy stood up for him.  
  
The partnership made in hell was becoming each partner's heaven or Nirvana.  
  
Legacy and Calumon played a bit more soccer and then started walking back to Legacy's house, on the way back, 4 CPL members confronted them. "Got a new pet, Legacy? Or something else for Master to kill?" Legacy glared at the fat man who had uttered these insults. "Calumon, do not join in!"  
  
Legacy aimed a kick at the man, who fell backwards, he punched another and flipped to topple another, but the other one grabbed Calumon.  
  
"Leave him outta this, you hurt him you will wish you'd never been born, I swear it!" "Why should I?"  
  
"This is why!" Calumon cried in despair, he shone his ruby light in the guy's eyes! "Well played Calumon!"  
  
Legacy punched the dude in the face, then kicked him in the *ahem* and then swiped him, toppling him over, he stood on the boy's head, "You ever touch Calumon again!" He pressed his foot down harder, "And you will not enjoy the aftermath!"  
  
Legacy picked Calumon up as the CPL hoods scarpered to their feet and ran off.  
  
They got back to Legacy's house with no more conflicts, and Legacy went straight on the Internet, Calumon didn't like the dialling sounds of the modem, and shrunk his ears. "Sorry Calumon, this sound can't be turned off!" Legacy comforted him and put an arm around him.  
  
Legacy checked his email:  
  
------------------------------------------------ You have 1 new message from Alistair Mordrone (azzie_27@triples.net) Cc: Bcc: Subject: That rat Message Text:  
  
You have been removed from the PHX foundation... You are no longer using my car as transport to GP - Birmingham If you destroy that Digimon we may consider letting you back in! ------------------------------------------------  
  
Legacy scoffed, "Don't worry Calumon, we'll get to the tournament!" Calumon picked up the Magic cards, and Legacy remembered, Calumon reminded him, that playtesting would still be necessary. 


End file.
